


Lovemaking

by frysfan



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: BoyxBoy, Dry Humping, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Kissing, Licking, M/M, MalexMale, Nibbling, birds and the bees, lovemaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-27 05:58:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12074916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frysfan/pseuds/frysfan
Summary: One night at the Sakaki household, a lovebird accidentally expresses a want to his other. Patience, learning, love, and hilarity ensue.





	Lovemaking

It started innocent. Well, the whole incident was innocent enough.  
  
Yuma and Yuya were hanging out on the couch in the living room looking over their new cards that had been recently bought when Yuya's mom walked in informing the two that she had to go out. She'll be late. Food is in the fridge, heat it for 5 minutes in the mic, if anything call her- Yuya noted that he knew all that and they'll be fine. Remember to feed the pets? Yes, mom, I know. Yuma told her to bring back ice cream with her response being to rub his head and comment on his ever-hungry stomach.   
  
She left.   
  
Afterwards was nothing bad. They played around for a bit, Yuma nearly falling off the couch while attempting to be a swordsman; ran around outside..with the dogs following after, lounged around with the cats, ate, fed the animals, cleaned up while making a mess of soap and water while teasing each other (they tidied up afterwards), and decided to get their PJs on. Wet clothes hung in the bathroom the two freshened up for the night and decided that they weren't tired enough to go to bed. Besides, the night is still young.   
  
"I can find some music for us to listen to on my phone."   
  
"Sure. That sounds great."   
  
An instrumental station was found. Not what they would normally listen to, but it was something different and different is nice once in awhile. Yuya put his phone down..and gave Yuma his hand. "Care to dance?"   
  
Yuma blushed slightly, smiled, and nodded. "Sure." Taking his hand they moved away from the bed and into each others embrace.   
  
Not too far into the dance were they already relaxed enough for Yuma to rest his head against Yuya's and Yuya to hold him gentle enough and still glide him in their dance. Yuya kissed his shoulder. Yuma chuckled. Yuya smiled.   
  
They danced for about 3 songs Yuya whispering a couple I love yous to the other. Yuma either muttered softly in his relaxed state or lightly scratched his back, a cute way of saying I love you too.   
  
It was totally innocent he didn't even realize that it happened. The moment was just so peaceful and quiet and holding your love in your arms while slow dancing to gentle rhythms of sound makes these kinds of things happen. Yuya kissed his earlobe, Yuma chuckled again.   
  
He was hypnotized. His nose tickled his ear when all concentration just up and left his being.   
  
Yuya whispered in his ear, "I want to make love to you."   
  
Yuma held him tighter.   
  
Later after their dance the fatigue set in and Yuya excused himself to the bathroom. When he came back-   
  
"So when are we gonna make love?"   
  
! "W-WHAT?!"   
  
"You said you wanted to make love to me."   
  
"WHA- ..N-NO I DIDN'T! WHEN DID I SAY THAT?!"   
  
"When we were slow dancing. Don't you remember? Now come on! Let's do it before your mom gets back!"   
  
Oh my- Is this really happening?! And FOR THE LOVE OF- NOT WHILE HE'S NIBBLING HIS LIP LIKE THAT!!   
  
Yuma happily awaited his response..then frowned. He blinked. Yuya's face was the darkest shade of red he had ever seen and he looked absolutely nervous to boot! Crooking his head slightly he asked, "Yuya? You ok buddy?"   
  
"I.. Y-You just asked me to have sex with you!"   
  
"Wha?! No I didn't!"   
  
"Yes! You did! Just now!"   
  
"No I DIDN'T! I asked you about you wanting to make love to me! Stop replacing words!"   
  
"No! I sai-" Wait a minute. "..Yuma." Did he just- About sex? Just now? Yuya looked Yuma over..and realized that he was completely serious.   
  
Oh crap.   
  
"Yuma." Yuya thought about the words that he was about to say. "..You..do realize..what you just said just now. Right?"   
  
"Yes of course I do! I go to school, Yuya, I know how to hear!"   
  
"..But you went to health class."   
  
"Doesn't everyone?! What does any of that have to do with now?!"   
  
"Everything! Yuma! Sex and making love are the same thing!"   
  
"HUH?!"   
  
"Yeah! You..you really didn't know that?!"   
  
"No! How am I supposed to know these things?!"   
  
Yuya almost slapped his hand to his face. "Health class teaches us all about that! You know, Yuma, what..happens..when two people really, really love each other-"   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"The birds and the bees?"   
  
"What about 'em?"   
  
"I.. Intercourse?!"   
  
"'Inter'-wha? What's that? A new dueling technique?"   
  
DID HE JUST- ..ABOUT- Oh my.. Does Yuma..really NOT KNOW WHAT SEX IS?! Yuya shook his head. No-no-no-no it can't be true! It just CAN'T! He HAD to have gone to health class! But.. To be sure.. Hesitantly Yuya asked him this.   
  
"I just told you I do!"   
  
"..But then how do you not know about... Did they... Yuma." He paused stopping to breath and as carefully as he can try to point out what he's trying to say. "Did you guys have a..special health class? Outside of eating right and exercising?"   
  
Yuma thought about this. It took a moment before a reaction occurred. "Oh yeaaaah! Now I remember! The professor did say that we were gonna have a special health class one time! About a month ago actually."   
  
Yuya beamed. "Great! You went to that class?"   
  
"Yeah!"   
  
"And... What happened?"   
  
"Well... I remember.." Yuya waited. "I rememberrr…being busy the night before. I stayed up to reconstruct my deck."   
  
"..And?"   
  
"And I was really tired the next day."   
  
"..And?!"   
  
"I went to class..took my seat.."   
  
Yuya waited impatiently.   
  
"And passed out."   
  
Yuya fell over. "YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT YOU MISSED THE WHOLE LESSON?!"   
  
Yuma scratched his head. "Well I was really out of it.." He giggled nervously.   
  
He couldn't believe it. It's..it's impossible. Really? REALLY really?! Yuma Tsukumo..slept..through..   
  
Crap. It makes too much sense. This IS Yuma we're talking about here. So. Yuya's first love, his first boyfriend..doesn't know a thing about..   
  
Ugh. Is it too late for him to retake the class?   
  
"Yuya?"   
  
He looked up.   
  
"Can you teach me?"   
  
He collapsed again but this time coming up with his face above normal body heat. "..D-D-DID YOU JUST.."   
  
"Well yeah. You said that it's something between two people in love." Yuma smiled. "I love you Yuya."   
  
"I.." Yuya sighed. Going over to the bed where Yuma sat he plopped himself next to the other the blush still apparent on his face. He was silent, then spoke. "I love you, too. You're one of the best things that's ever happened to me. But Yuma, when it comes to something like..sex, I think a professor should teach you about it. They would know more and have the skill. It's a really, really important topic to get the facts right on."   
  
Yuma was expressionless. Until Yuya had Yuma's hand slipped into his. "But I trust you." He smiled warmly. "Yuya."   
  
That's when the images started. Brief flashes of the two of them passionately making out in bed, clothes being removed, a blushing, panting, sweating Yuma laying under him with the most adorable grin Yuya had ever seen with those glassy irises-   
  
Yuya shook his head. Focus Yuya! He blinked then pinched the bridge of his nose wondering how he was going to get out of this mess.   
  
"Yuya?"   
  
He looked over.   
  
"If not everything, just the mere basics. Come on! I really wanna know what this..intersomething is. Pleeaase??!! Teach me Yuya! Teach me-teach me-teach me!!"   
  
He laughed. Oh my God Yuma, you are too adorable! He held their hands together calming Yuma's bounces on the bed. "Well... Ok. B-But just the basics! Nothing more!"   
  
"YES!"   
  
"But!"   
  
Yuma paused.   
  
"This is very, VERY serious Yuma! We have to be very careful about things like these."   
  
"'These?'"   
  
"It's..a lot."   
  
Yuma pouted. "Sounds pretty important."   
  
"It is. ..Hey! Wait a minute here! Yuma! Were you just gonna try something with me earlier when you had no idea what it even was?!"   
  
"Well yeah! Of course I will! Kattobingu Yuya. Remember? Besides, I trust you." A hand reached up to cup Yuya's cheek. "I trust you with anything. I love you."   
  
Unfortunately for Yuya Yuma's words actually scared him. He's way too trusting. Yuya held the hand which held his cheek and told him this.   
  
"That's not true! I get suspicious of people sometimes!"   
  
"But Yuma... Please. When it comes to something like this... People will take advantage of you. I don't want you to get hurt!"   
  
"'Hurt?' How would I get hurt?   
  
Yuya paused. Then let go of the hand on his cheek to caress one belonging to Yuma. He let it caress him wondering how to get his point across, a way to make it clear that, unfortunately, no matter how nice people are they don't always have your best interest at heart. The thought of anyone hurting Yuma that way…   
  
A hand glided downward to cup a chin. Yuya looked over Yuma's face wondering if this idea might work. It makes sense. He hoped he would understand. He whispered his name causing a slight smile to appear. Yuya's eyes traveled to a pair of lips with which he leaned in to kiss.   
  
Pulling away Yuya whispered to the other, "Yuma. No matter what happens. If anyone tries to take these lips away from me, if anyone tries to hold you or touch you like the way I do, don't let them. Don't acknowledge them, don't let them have any other chance to do anything with you. Understand?"   
  
Yuma nodded. "Yeah. Of course. Why would I let anyone else kiss me other than you? Does any of this have to do with what we're talking about?"   
  
"Yeah. A lot. Basically, people are deceiving enough to use it as a weapon or a means of control even just to.."   
  
Yuma waited. "..What?"   
  
"To.." Yuya took Yuma's hand off his face to grasp it tightly. "To get their own sick pleasure out of it. It.. That's why it's really for people who really, really love each other Yuma. It's a beautiful, personal experience shared by two people devoted to each other. When they're ready."   
  
"And it's about kissing and touching?"   
  
"Yeah. A lot of it."   
  
Yuma lowered his eyes.   
  
"As well as..other things."   
  
"Hm? Like what?"   
  
"Well... You know.. You know that nice feeling when we kiss? When we kiss for longer than a second and it only makes us want to get closer to each other? That warmth..a-and touch?"   
  
"Yeah. I love that feeling. It's like I can't breathe but in a good way. Right?"   
  
He chuckled. "Right. Well..try imagining that warmth and wanting to get closer growing stronger and stronger the more we kiss."   
  
Yuma looked up thinking about this when in no time at all a wide joyous smile spread across his cheeks. His eyes sparkled. "Woooow! I can picture it right now!"   
  
Yuya smiled.   
  
Yuma looked back at him. "Of course I would only want it with you! With anyone else wouldn't feel as special. Yuya, is this what you're worried about? 'Cause all I'm seeing are good things here." Yuya was about to say something- "Come on Yuya let's try it now!" Before Yuya could let a sound escape his mouth, Yuma had unheld their hands, threw his arms around his love and collided their mouths together. The force of the throw, however, sent Yuya flying backward on his bed.   
  
Wide eyes stared at the ceiling, hands still hung midair, mouth being assaulted by his love, Yuya wasn't sure what to do or what to think. Yuma fixed his legs around Yuya's hips for a more comfortable straddle raking a hand through his hair and giving a playful smile before kissing him once more. Yuya overtime found himself kissing back letting the atmosphere overtake him. Hands found places to rest finally, eyes drifted closed, soft moans were sound…   
  
Yuma pulled back breathing onto Yuya's lips as he did the same. "..Sorry. Need..to breath." He smiled. "It is fun though."   
  
"Yuma. You sure you need a break?" Yuma stopped. "Cause we're not done yet." Before Yuma could protest Yuya managed to flip them around so now Yuya hovered over him but started the assault on the other's cheek first traveling down toward the neck, staying there for a bit to tease the skin and listening out for the gasps and vocals of confusion coming from the receiver before going back up to tease his ear. Even though questions rang out Yuya still insisted on taking the lobe in his mouth to suckle a bit greedily on causing Yuma to slap a hand on his mouth his other gripping Yuya's PJ top the sensations these acts on his skin are giving him…   
  
Yuya gave a few small kisses on the shell of his ear before sitting up to stare down at what now can be described as a heated up blushing mess. With glassy eyes. Yuma removed his hand from his mouth, panting, and stared up at him. "..W-What was..that about?"   
  
Yuya smiled. Then slowly but softly kissed his lips. "That was me showing my affection towards you." He whispered. "How much you mean to me."   
  
"Ok but.. Can we stop now? My body is hot."   
  
Yuya frowned at first..before it hit him and the giggles came out.   
  
"Hm? What's so funny?"   
  
"You're so cute Yuma! That's why! Yuma! You're supposed to be hot after a makeout session like that!" Yuma's eyes widened. "Yeah! That's what happens during lovemaking! We kiss and tease each other so much that our body temperatures go up."   
  
"Well, ok but I'm a little sweaty."   
  
Yuya giggled some more. "Yuma, It's only gonna get hotter and sweatier from here."   
  
"If you say so." Yuma pouted questioning the logic behind this strange practice. Why would you want to get hot and sweaty while doing nothing but kissing? The kissing is nice it just seems weird to make it go that far. He'd rather get a workout from a good duel. "So kissing different body parts shows off affection?" Yuya nods. "Like how I kiss your cheek at times?"   
  
"Yup."   
  
"Hmm... Well, that's fine." Yuya waited. "Can I try that on you?"   
  
"Sure! Whatever you want! Where do you want to kiss first?"   
  
"Ummm…" Yuma looked around Yuya's face trying to decide a perfect area to display his affections. None of them seemed intriguing. But.. "Can I kiss your neck?"   
  
"Ok."   
  
Yuma grinned and sat up a bit staring at the exposed skin that his love seemed to let not be covered at night. Collars not being his thing Yuma wasn't sure why Yuya seemed to have a liking for them. They seemed like a weird accessory or something. Especially since he just noticed a soft indent of skin showing where the collar pressed. Poor skin. It needs some love. Yuma tilted his head letting a small smile shine out as he thought this. Hesitantly he leaned forward…   
  
Yuya felt lips touch his neck. He breathed in closing his eyes allowing the sensations to spread to his heart. Such a delicate kiss... It sat there. Yuya chuckled. Yuma.. You can do a lot more than that. Yuya was just about to say something when the other pulled back finally only to give another kiss to his neck moving it slightly to 'heal' another area. Yuya chuckled again at his boyfriend being so cute. "Yuma-" Yuma kissed the spots a couple more times before backing away to stare up at Yuya. "Yuma.." Yuma smiled. "You know you don't have to be so gentle." Yuma frowned. "Yeah! You can go a little rougher, I won't break!"   
  
"But won't I hurt you?" Yuma asked.   
  
Yuya giggled. "Here. Let me show you." Leaning in he kissed his boyfriend's lips laying on him so they lay in bed together arms wrapped around the other lovingly. Yuya's hand moved to cup a chin thumb stroking skin and occasionally a lip. At one point of endless kisses, Yuya stopped to pull a bottom lip back diving right back in to take the top lip in between his and lick upward. This took Yuma aback, but before he could say anything the grinning and giggling Yuya Sakaki dived downward to his neck kissing his Adam's apple and giving one big lick up to his chin. Pulling back Yuya saw Yuma stare at the ceiling. He shivered. Yuya smiled.   
  
Diving down again Yuya found the crook of a neck to gently kiss deciding to go soft at first Yuma rolling his head the opposite way to give the other more access. He moaned lightly. Yuya added in a few light licks to the gentle kisses getting Yuma used to the feeling..then stopped. Yuya swallowed being a little nervous about what he was about to do. He put his mouth down on skin..and nibbled.   
  
Yuma gasped. "Yuya! Wha-!" Yuya moved nibbling a second spot. "Are you trying to eat me?!" Yuya's muffled giggling could be heard through his face being buried. "I'm being serious!"   
  
"No Yuma, of course not! I'm teasing you!"   
  
"'Teasing'? About what?"   
  
"Yuma I.. I'm playing with you. Making your body happy."   
  
"Wha?"   
  
Yuya sat up. "I'm..making out with you. See this is what couples do. They kiss different body parts, lick, nibble until their bodies reach a certain..way. Then..the sex happens."   
  
Yuma blinked. "..So all this leads up to it." Yuya nods. "Ok. Does anything else happen?"   
  
"Well," Yuya caresses Yuma's head. "They touch each other, too. Like I can slowly bring my hand..to your side here," Yuya does just that lifting the bottom of Yuma's top, "to gently caress your skin." A hand goes up fingers barely connecting with skin which makes Yuma gasp. "As well as your belly," he does the same to there causing Yuma to groan, "Then I can tease your belly button." A pointer finger circles its way round and round the tiny hole Yuya looking up to witness the blushing mess of an expression.   
  
"Y-Yuya.."   
  
Yuya stared into those eyes that lit with love, lust, and some confusion staring back at Yuya still trying to understand what is going on. He stopped unsure of what the next step should be. What exactly is Yuma thinking? 'Am I going too fast? Am I scaring him? Is now the right time? I..don't want to hurt him.' Yuya thought. Yuma breathed watching his love's face go from confident to unsure. He crooked his head to one side.   
  
"Y-Yuma.."   
  
It took a moment of thought but a conclusion came nonetheless. A small smile appeared then a chuckle Yuma looking over his love. He took one of his hands to softly cup the one over his belly, leaned in, and whispered, "Kattobingu. Yuya. It's ok. Believe in this. Believe in us." He kisses him. "I love you."   
  
Yuya saw the confidence in Yuma's ruby orbs. Feeling that confidence come back to him Yuya chuckled and told himself of course, what was he stupid?! Of course he was doing nothing wrong! Yuma trusts him! He should trust himself! He closed his eyes and chuckled. "Yuma. Of course. I understand now. Just got unfocused for a minute there that's all. I love you, too. I..want to love you. Like, really, really love you. Make you the happiest guy to exist! I want your body to feel every bit of love that I can give it!" Yuya tells him looking over the now grinning face of his Yuma Tsukumo. He kisses him and when pulling back he whispers, "I want to properly make love to you." Yuma grins.   
  
They kiss the two laying in bed once again tangled in arms and fingers. They go on like this for a couple of minutes when Yuma lightly pushes off. In a breathy voice he says, "Yuya? Something is poking me."   
  
He stares at him. Then he grins a little, laughs, then looking back at the other Yuya gives Yuma something that he completely didn't expect: a rather mischievous grin. Yuma's eyes widen. Yuya then suddenly kisses Yuma with a higher degree of passion than ever expressed before. He positions himself just right sneaking his hands in Yuma's shirt feeling the heated skin of his soon to be lover. Yuma, overcome with passion, responds to the assault on his senses by gasping and moaning giving Yuya the opportunity to once again lick his upper lip and worm his way into a steamy French Kiss.   
  
Yuma's eyes fling open feeling the invading tongue in his mouth. It was really weird! …Yet felt kind of right. Yeah. Kind of tasty in a way. He felt his eyes close, fingers dipping into duo locks, enjoying each sensation that this new way of kissing was giving him. This lasted a couple minutes more until they pulled apart sweat filled foreheads touching as the two panted from exhaustion.   
  
Two sets of eyes opened watching the other as they caught their breaths. Yuya thought Yuma looked pretty hot in his state. Speaking of hot...   
  
"Yuya... It's..it's getting too hot in here. M-my clothes are sticking to my skin!" He lifted a sweaty arm. "And...I feel..I feel.."   
  
Yuya grinned. "Like there's heat flowing through your body? Yeah. That's what happens Yuma."   
  
"But..m-my.."   
  
"Your.." He paused realizing what he was saying. "Ooohhh! THAT! Well, Yuma, I can tell you how you can..take care of that."   
  
Yuma frowned. "Wha?"   
  
"Don't worry it's nothing bad I promise. This kind of thing happens every time people make out."   
  
"But-"   
  
"Ah!" Yuya put a finger to Yuma's mouth. "Just relax. I'll help." He winked moving the same hand down Yuma's chest stopping to grab the band of his pants. He pushed them down-   
  
"NO!" Yuma stopped him grabbing his wrist before anything could be exposed. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"   
  
"H-Helping you!"   
  
"YOU CAN'T HELP ME WITH THIS! ARE YOU CRAZY?!"   
  
"Yuma don't worry! I can definitely help-"   
  
"No you CAN'T! This is MY problem!"   
  
"Yuma! I- Listen to me! This.. This is something all guys go through. I promise if I take care of it for you it will feel very good in the end. Trust me. I can tell you the steps."   
  
"I know HOW to do it Yuya I just don't want to do it in here with you watching! How would you feel if I watched you?!"   
  
The blush on Yuya's face came back. Tenfold. He shook those thoughts away. "Yuma, just this once, please, let me help you. I want to show you how much I love you." His fingers caressed the waistband covered skin. Yuma's blush came back those sensations blocking all other thoughts and feelings. His grip on Yuya's wrist lessened freeing the hand to further caress skin going as far as to travel slowly to a certain area-   
  
"AAH!!" Yuma yelled falling back on the bed covering his face with his hands. His legs lifted in response, toes curling in place. "W-w-what was that?!" He asked eyes peeking through fingers Yuya still able to see that his whole face was now the color red.   
  
Yuya smiled. "A happy feeling. Don't worry. The more I touch..here..the faster..you'll feel…" With each pause, Yuya moved his fingers against the 'spot' causing gasps and occasional moans to erupt from Yuma. Yuya went a bit further with his touches watching as the other pressed his hands to his face breathing heavy crying his name along with shouts. Yuya grinned. Pretty soon Yuma. Just a bit more.   
  
Yuma was panting, a hand moved off his face grasping the bed below him.   
  
"Almost there Yuma. You feel it don't you?"   
  
"I-I-I feel-"   
  
"It'll feel like an explosion, but a good one! Trust me!"   
  
"Yuya!"   
  
"Yeah? This feels good? You close?"   
  
"I-I feel.."   
  
"Yeah? Tell me Yuma! Say it!"   
  
After a few more pants Yuma let it out. "I HAVE TO GO TO THE BATHROOM!!" Yuma shouted pushing Yuya off him to fling off the bed running out the bedroom door.   
  
…Bathroom? So that was it? Yuma thought he had to pee? Pee. Pee? WAIT. Yuya flung himself off the bed rushing out the door. "Yuma wait!!"   
  
A blood-curdling scream can be heard coming from the bathroom. Crap.   
  
Immediately Yuya heard Yuma in a panic telling him to call the hospital, call a doctor, anyone! Something was terribly wrong! ..Yuya hung his head. Yeah. He should have explained this first. Oh boy. Yuya sighed. Yuya was asked if he was on the phone with the doctor. "Yuma-"   
  
"Tell him-" Yuma opened the door but only enough to see his head. "Tell him that it's a ma- Hey! You're not on the phone! Were you even listening to me?! We've got a serious medical emergency here!!"   
  
"Yuma, you're not in danger."   
  
"WHAT?! Can you see- Wait! I don't want you to see. Can you see that there's an emergency?! My..man area..is.."   
  
"Yuma I know exactly what's going on. I'm sorry I should have-"   
  
"Man Sis is gonna kill me! She told me to not try that new energy drink! But nooo! I had to go and disobey her like I always do and go out and get it! What's wrong with me?! I'm gonna need surgery after this! Why do I gotta be so-"   
  
"YUMA!" Yuma looked up. "You are NOT in DANGER! What you have right now is 100% natural!"   
  
"HUH?!"   
  
"Yeah. It's... It's bigger. Isn't it?"   
  
Yuma blinked. "How did you-"   
  
"It happens to all guys Yuma. That's how babies are made."   
  
"Babies?"   
  
"Yeah." Yuya thought about what he was gonna say. This IS a guy who doesn't know what an erection is! "Yuma. When..two people make out and want to have sex... The woman has eggs in her belly. The man has..juice. To help prepare the egg in the woman's belly..to turn into a baby."   
  
Yuma stared at him. "What are you talking about?"   
  
Yuya sighed. "Look. Women have a special hole in their..private parts. Men have their penis'. When a man gets aroused, which is what we were feeling just now, it makes the penis grow."   
  
Yuma listened to the rest of the lecture as Yuya went into as much detail as possible to explain the birds and the bees and that Yuma doesn't have an emergency. After Yuya was done Yuma stared at him. He blinked. "You're insane."   
  
Yuya sighed heavily. "Yuma!"   
  
"You expect me to believe all that about women growing babies in their bellies because of man juice? Through the same...THING used to pee?!"   
  
"Well..yeah. Basically."   
  
"Next you'll be telling me that the Stork isn't real!"   
  
Yuya sweatdropped. "Yes, Yuma. The Stork is fake." Yuma gave a look. "It was made for kids so parents can avoid telling the truth. Look, Yuma, I wouldn't lead you wrong. This is why I wanted you to be taught this by a professor because it's hard to believe coming from someone else. You gotta believe me."   
  
Yuma rubbed his fingers on the door taking a moment to let it all sink in. He drummed them in conclusion. "..So a guy and girl work together to make a baby. And..THIS happens to..make it work?"   
  
"Yeah. I can show you online later."   
  
Yuma shook his head. "It's ok Yuya. I believe you. I'm sorry I was a jerk before." Yuya smiled thankful that it finally got through to him. "But you know something? I do have ONE question."   
  
"Oh?"   
  
"Yeah." Yuma points at him. "Are you secretly a girl?"   
  
Yuya is dumbfounded. "What?!"   
  
"You wanted to have sex with me. I know that I'm not a girl, so the only way for this to work is if you were one."   
  
Yuya stared at him shocked. He couldn't believe this! "Wha- No Yuma I am NOT a girl!"   
  
"If that's the case then we can't do it! I mean, how do you expect two guys to have sex?!"   
  
Leaves rustled outside. A bird landed on a branch, sang for a second, then flew away. A ball bounced on the sidewalk. That is how quiet the atmosphere was after Yuma asked that question. Yuya pressed his lips together in silence, sweating from nervousness.   
  
"Huh? Why aren't you answering?"   
  
"Yuma," Yuya gulped. "I think we should save that for another time."   
  
"Why? Come on Yuya! You were so eager to tell me how babies are made! What's wrong with this?"   
  
"Yuma trust me. You are not ready."   
  
"What?! Do men give birth to aliens or something?!"   
  
"Let's get you out of the bathroom now! Come on!" Yuya rushed Yuma along hoping to change the subject as quickly as possible.   
  
"No! Not until you tell me how two guys do it! If I'm to do it with you I have to know right?"   
  
Well, he WAS right about that! Yuya stood there staring at Yuma's determined pout and instantly felt defeated. His Yuma, his overly stubborn, persistent Yuma... Yuya put an elbow on a hand, cupping chin, standing there pondering on what to say. He can't simply explain the truth that will mortify him! But maybe he can work around it. Explain it in a different manner..without the truth. "Well Yuma," Yuya started, "Sex with two men... It's not like how it is between a man with a woman. Since we don't have the..hole that women have.." Yuma waited, "We improvise by," He breathed, "Rubbing it out."   
  
Yuma stared at him. "What?"   
  
"Yeah. Men either rub their..private parts together..or take it in their hand and..make it happen." Yuya said ending with a nervous smile.   
  
"Like what you did with me?"   
  
"Y-Yeah! Exactly!"   
  
"Hm. Sounds like it makes sense." Yuya nods. Yuma ducks behind the door briefly before fully exiting the bathroom. He stares at the floor before looking up at Yuya. "And that's what you want to do with me?"   
  
"Yeah."   
  
Eyes shift to the side hands tugging at the shirt he still felt clung to his body. "Well... It..it felt..overwhelming. So much at once. ..But... It felt..kinda nice."   
  
"Yeah. It's natural Yuma. In our human nature."   
  
"But we can't get pregnant."   
  
Yuya laughs. "No Yuma, men can't get pregnant."   
  
Yuma sighed heavily. "Good! I don't know HOW I would have explained THAT to Grandma and Sis!" Yuya smiled. "..They really like you-you know. Sometimes they ask me how your mom is and how you are doing in school... Grandma jokes at times that you'll go join the circus! But they're just happy that you make me happy. You really are one of the best things that ever happened to me."   
  
"I feel the same."   
  
"And, no matter what, we'll always kattobingu together! Forever!" Yuya nods. "Our love will shine the stars! Bring peace to the world!" Yuya nods again. "And no matter what I'll always love you. Forever."   
  
"Forever." Yuma nods. Yuya felt it in that moment. That deep, special connection that the two of them share. The deep, unapologetic love shared especially in moving moments like this. Yuya almost wanted to cry. This is why Yuya loves Yuma so much. That optimistic confidence that doesn't just shine through his words it shines through his whole being. That in itself is beautiful. "Yuma?" Yuma looked up. "I know all this came at you suddenly and I get that it's scary..but it would be an honor if you were my first."   
  
Yuma frowned. "First what?"   
  
"My first partner. My first partner that I get to truly express my love to. No matter guy or girl. I love you Yuma Tsukumo and I would love it if you were the very first person that I can make love to. So, is that a yes?" Yuya asked extending his hand out.   
  
Yuma looked at said hand and thought about all he said and all that happened. It's still so new to him. But no matter what he knew that he could always trust Yuya. They've always been there for each other and Yuma knew that they always will be. Even through this. Yuma looked back up at his boyfriend..and smiled. "Of course it is." Yuma placed his hand in Yuya's own. "I love you Yuya Sakaki. I always will."   
  
They stood in silence for a moment both staring at each other with the greatest of admiration. Until they slowly leaned in to seal their love with a kiss. Arms wrapped around each other the two continued to kiss until they could no more and even when they stopped their longing stares and rubbing of noses indicated more to come. Yuya unhooked their embrace and extended a hand which Yuma was happy to oblige. Nodding in agreement they made their way back to the bedroom.   
  
Hand in hand after closing the door they made their way back to the bed. They stood next to it stopping so Yuya could caress knuckles on Yuma's cheek admiring his love before him. He smiled warmly. So did Yuma closing his eyes enjoying Yuya's delicate touch. In his relaxed state he felt more skin touching his face to his lips being sealed in a delicate kiss, Yuma inhaling deeply. They stood there for a minute moving their lips against each other hands cupping the other one's face feeling the warmth of the environment take over their senses. At the bottom lip, Yuya decided to take it in his teeth gently nibbling down and giggling afterward Yuma following suit.   
  
Yuya not pulling away from the other slides his hands down Yuma's sides grabbing the bottom of his pajama top. "Take it off." He whispers. Yuma moves his hands to do so, but Yuya stops him. "Ah ah. Let me." Before Yuma could speak Yuya rose the shirt up his body Yuma reacting by lifting his arms up as the material rose up and over his head Yuya throwing the shirt to the side. Luckily he had taken his Key off earlier. The same with Yuya and his necklace as it was now his turn, but not before he had a chance to admire the bare-chested guy before him. Yuma shivered, Yuya gliding fingertips slowly down his chest stopping at a bellybutton to work his finger around. Yuma blushed breathing heightening a little.   
  
Another kiss was stolen this time from Yuma Yuya responding with hands placed on the other's hips as Yuma grabbed the end of Yuya's top pulling it up kinda hard. Yuya pulled back and laughed seeing the nervousness on Yuma's face. Teasing fingers against his arms Yuya moved his hands off Yuma's hips to lift them in the air, the shirt coming off his head and arms and seeing that Yuma was unsure what to do with the shirt once off. Yuya took the shirt from him to toss with the other.   
  
A hand led another hand to feel a newly exposed chest Yuma feeling the thumping of Yuya's heartbeat against it. He stood there unmoving the hand from its spot nibbling a lip out of anxiety. He then saw Yuya move his to his chest letting them slide down feeling the curvature of muscles, bones, and heating skin. Yuma bashfully looked to the side. But immediately look back at ruby eyes as fingers slide up the sides of muscle. Yuma blinked and moaned. Yuya grinned.   
  
Yuma flexed his fingers. Setting his wrists on Yuya's chest he blushed rather hard being so new to all of this made him rather nervous. After a deep breath, Yuma finally decided to move down..and stop at Yuya's belly. He sweatdropped then lightly tickled him.   
  
Really? Tickling? Yuya looked over his boyfriend and realized that yes, Yuma really needs his help. He cupped his chin and took a wrist to guide up and down his chest, around to his sides and back again enough times to help a moan release.   
  
"Oohhhh!" Yuma exclaimed making Yuya laugh. Now they can REALLY get started! They smiled and kissed freely and confidentially roaming their hands through each others bodies. Not soon after they part staring into each other's eyes wrapped in their peaceful state of bliss, not speaking, but smiling. They both felt the heat of the moment take control.   
  
"Lay down." Yuya whispered. Yuma looked to the bed and back again and in seeing Yuya's smile slowly broke his hold on him and proceeded to sit on the bed crawling into it and waiting for his love. Yuya joined soon after crawling up to him and easing him into the pillow with a deep drawn out kiss.   
  
Faces decorate the other with kisses, hands explored, giggles exchanged, the two didn't stop completely taken over by instinct and need. The need to complete each other. Kisses moved to a neglected side of the neck Yuya licking the beads of sweat clean off skin fascinated by the way Yuma let out his satisfaction of the act and continuing onward. He lightly nibbled him several times kissing those same areas tenderly as though apologizing for any potential marks that might be made. Yuya moved on.   
  
Kisses trailed down a body, Yuma lightly moaned out his name in response, Yuya stopping at his belly admiring the little hole surrounded by skin and sweat. "Y-Yuya?" Yuya looked up at him suddenly with awe at how disheveled his features were after their making out. Strands of hair stuck out of place, cheeks bruised with red, eyes glistening with want and a hint of concern. He was absolutely beautiful.   
  
Yuya smiled warmly and told him that all is well, no need to worry in a soothing voice while struggling with the intensity of his lust within. He lowered his mouth and delicately kissed around the hole eyes occasionally looking up at his partner and seeing his grin. Yuma's eyes closed. Once Yuya reached the end of the circle and seeing Yuma breathing rather quickly he dipped his tongue in suckling the muscle around it.   
  
Yuya was surprised by Yuma's unexpected loud cry. Wow! This must be a pretty sensitive area! He heard Yuma's fingers claw into the sheets, feet moving against the mattress..   
  
"Yuya! Wha-wha-what was that?!"   
  
Yuya smiled inwardly. Yuma almost screamed as Yuya continued his assault on his hole. Constant shouts of his name can be heard, pants, moans, gasps... Yuma almost choked on a scream one came on so suddenly for him. "YUYA! I.. I-I GOTTA.."   
  
"Yes, my love?" Yuya stared up at him, bangs covering sinful eyes. "Tell me what you need."   
  
"I.." Yuma could barely talk let alone breath straight. "I can't.." His mind was in a haze struggling to focus, his lungs gasped for breath, throat going dry from screaming so much..   
  
Yuya sat up and frowned. Sure the sight of Yuma writhing in ecstasy was enchanting, but this was still new for him. He has so little of an idea what all these feelings mean! Yuya crawled over toward him looking down as Yuma covered his eyes with an arm. "Yuma? You ok?" Yuya asked. A hand went to caress a cheek, but as soon as fingertips touched skin Yuma's arm jumped off his face to grab said hand wild eyes staring at the one hovering above him. "Hey. Hey now. It's ok. It's just me." Yuya talked in a soothing voice.   
  
"Yuya?"   
  
"Yes?"   
  
Yuma took a moment to swallow a lump in his throat. Catching his breath he responded, "My body feels like it's on fire! I don't know what magic tricks you're putting on me, but..it's too much!"   
  
Yuya couldn't help but laugh. Magic tricks?! What does he think this is an act?! An act? Hmm.. Yuma yelled at him for laughing. "Yuma. You think this is an act? Well. If you wanted a performance why didn't you say so?!"   
  
"Yuya.."   
  
Yuya sat up fully being careful not to crush his member as he sat on Yuma's legs. He flung his arms up in the air:   
  
"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!"   
  
Yuma stared at him wide-eyed.   
  
"Welcome to a very special performance brought to you today with the help of my lovely partner, Mr. Yuma Tsukumo!"   
  
Yuma blinked. "Huh?"   
  
"Aww! Don't look so confused Yuma! Remember we have a lot of stuff planned for this special occasion."   
  
"We do?"   
  
"Yeah! It involves a show of passion, a show of nonstop thrills! Leaps and bounds! Wonders and adventures never once experienced before! Amazing sights just waiting to be discovered! I couldn't do this alone so with your help we could make this the most magical passionate experience yet! Remember Yuma, the fun has just begun!"   
  
Yuma stared at him. He decided to sit up staring eye level with the guy on his legs looking over his stance of grand gesture. Yuma took in a breath..and released with a pout. He then stuck out his tongue and blew out a raspberry. "’The fun has just begun’ my butt!"   
  
"Eh? Of course it has Yuma. What, do you think I'd lie to you?"   
  
Yuma pointed a finger at him. "No! But I think you're being a bit of a showoff right now!" He exclaimed poking Yuya's nose.   
  
Yuya chuckled. Closing his eyes he drew a breath. Oh boy! Yuma's definitely not happy! Well then, Yuya will just have to fix that. He opened his eyes seeing Yuma with his arms crossed pout still in place. He smiled. "Yuma.." Yuya then took his hands to tease up his love's arms cupping his face loving the fact that he still held that pout. His Yuma sure is stubborn! Let's see if this will work..   
  
"Would a showoff look lovingly into his boyfriend's eyes loving the color of his irises, cherishing the soft touch of his skin? Would he be thankful for the tender lips given to him to kiss stealing his breath in one go?" Yuya moved a hand to Yuma's chin thumb caressing his bottom lip. He moved his face closer, tips of noses touching, making his voice into a whisper. "Would he sit here now telling him how much he loves him? How he can't survive without his breath giving him life..through a soft..and tender kiss?" Yuya slowly moves to do just that. Just as it happened it was soon over Yuya continuing to tease Yuma's lip with a finger staring into his eyes as they opened.   
  
Yuma paused. Then a deep blush encases his cheeks.   
  
He pouted harder angry at himself for being so obvious. Crap! Stupid emotions getting in the way! Stupid Yuya! With his stupid eyes and his stupid ways and that STUPID SMILE!!! He gritted his teeth staring angrily at that smile.   
  
Yuya sighed and shook his head. No no no. This won't do at all! Watching as Yuma tightened himself and literally started to shake with anger he could only think of one thing. "Such a sweet delicate angel you are. The softest caresses just turn you into putty."   
  
Yuma released his arms. "SCREW YOU AND YOUR MAGICAL SEDUCTIVE WAYS!!"   
  
"Yuma-kun there's no need to shout. I'm just noting how much you love it when I touch you. When all I have to do is this…" Yuya took his fingers and slowly trailed them down Yuma's chest causing him to shiver. "To get that kind of response. It's so easy..and I love every second of it. Don't you agree?" Yuya asked tapping a finger on his lips.   
  
Yuma stared at the hand on his face. A burning desire erupted within him eager to get out. He stared hard at Yuya and swatted his hand away. "That does it! I'm gonna get you back for that!" Yuma proceeded to put his hands on Yuya tickling and poking everywhere he can reach, Yuya going on the defensive but loving it just the same.   
  
He laughed. "Ooo! Getting feisty now aren't we?"   
  
"Shut up! This is for your stupid..stupidness!"   
  
"But Yuma... I always love..playing with you! You're so much fun!" He managed to grab his wrists. His eyes narrowed and smile widened. "Plus you're so cute when you squirm."   
  
That did it. Yuma pulled himself free and angrily told Yuya to lay down in bed Yuya putting his hands up in defense obliged to his command. Once laying down Yuma hovered over him hands placed by each side of his head looking down at the now vulnerable boyfriend before him...   
  
He froze. He studied all that Yuya did while he was kissing his body..but can he really replicate that? Attacking his neck and..going down his chest... Kissing and licking his belly?! Yuma had never HEARD of anything like that before tonight! He assumed that kissing was really only for the face and hands!   
  
Yuya saw his hesitation and unfortunately for Yuma grinned mischievously. "What's the matter? My little kitten doesn't know how to play?" Yuya teased caressing a finger under Yuma's chin. He further teased by moving said finger in a 'come hither' motion as though scratching one.   
  
Yuma immediately reacted. "Shut up! I know what I'm doing!"   
  
"And what ARE you doing exactly?" Yuya raised an eyebrow.   
  
Yuma growled. "Shutting you up, #1!" Yuma roughly kissed him raking his fingers through dual colored locks giving it all he's got. Yuya quickly responded throwing his arms over shoulders holding on through this unexpected ride. Yuma pulled back catching his breath and wondering what his next step should be. He licked his lips..   
  
A small smile appeared. "Yuuuumaaaa.."   
  
He frowned. Lips crashed onto the others, but not as ferocious as before breaking apart faster this time to go kiss the skin of a now smiling relaxed face. Yuma kissed Yuya's nose, cheeks, closed eyelids, forehead... Moving down he kissed his throat finding that he kind of liked how it hummed against his lips. Yuya moaned softly calming Yuma down a bit as well as grinning on the inside. Victory.   
  
He moved to the side smelling a little of Yuya's shampoo and loving his soft locks on his skin. Kisses softly and slowly traveled down from the jawline going up again only to feel Yuya holding his head in response. Lips danced on the shell of an ear even traveling to the back to love the area never touched. Behind the ear? Yuya thought that was weird. But then his mind went blank as those lips moved to the lobe.   
  
The lobe. Yuma hesitated remembering the way Yuya had treated his. A weird feeling but still very sensual. He liked it. A smile appeared, Yuma leaning down, believing in the power of his kattobingu, and took that lobe in his lips sucking and nibbling the flesh silently relishing in hearing his love's sudden gasp. Pulling back he ended the play with a quick lick.   
  
Yuya giggled. "You're so silly!"   
  
Yuma giggled with him in response. Then, an idea occurred when he glanced at his neck. A loud yelp jumped from Yuya's throat reacting to Yuma's sudden attack on his flesh. With his teeth. "Grrr! I'm a vampire! Grr!!" Yuma teased playfully taking another part of his boyfriend's neck as part of his 'treat'.   
  
Laughter erupted echoing up to the halls Yuya being surprised yet joyful at his love's playful banter. "..Oh no!" Yuya said hand going to dramatically place on his own forehead. "Not my neck! My blood, my precious blood!"   
  
Mouth gently bit skin, throat growling playfully then kissed each 'bite' lovingly down a softly curved neck. Yuma then kissed a shoulder with lips and nose, he sighed as his emotions relaxed finally. He nuzzled into Yuya's ear.   
  
Yuya moved his head. "Mmm... Lower."   
  
"Lower?"   
  
"Yeah. Like how I did with you." Yuma paused then gulped. "Aww come on. You'll do fine! Trust me!"   
  
"Yuya," Yuma began, "I've never kissed someone's body before."   
  
"Neither had I."   
  
"But, then, how did you know what to do? Was it the health class?"   
  
Yuya chuckled. "No Yuma! I just watched movies, looked at pictures... Researched."   
  
"I- ..Oooooh ok! That makes sense!" Yuma realized. But he still held some hesitation within pointing this out to Yuya. "But what if I don't do it right? Would it feel the same for you?"   
  
"It will. Or probably better. Remember it IS coming from you Yuma. My one true love." Yuya smiled watching his love's eyes wander possibility pondering his own doubts. "Yuma." He looked up. "If..it's too much for you-"   
  
"No-no! It's not! It's just.."   
  
"You're shy?" Yuya asked watching Yuma as he pouted slightly a frown appearing along with a tinge of blush. Yuya's eyes sparkled. "Aaw! Yuma! It's ok! No need to be shy around me! Look at it this way, maybe it will better help you understand." Yuma listened. "Imagine my body as your lip canvas. You want to spread yourself everywhere making sure to not leave one piece untouched."   
  
Yuma's eyes widened at the thought, him, putting his mouth all over his boyfriend's body... He woke as he felt Yuya's hand on his cheek his thumb caressing his lip. Yuya called out to him wanting a kiss. The kiss was given Yuya letting it linger by holding Yuma's head slowly letting go each lip that he captured. He moaned softly at lips being so soft...   
  
They broke Yuya moving a finger to Yuma's lips caressing each one as they caught their breath. "Now. Kiss my finger." Yuma paused wondering if he heard that right until Yuya pressed the digit to that very pair of lips. Now he got it! "Kiss it Yuma." He did. However, Yuya was not pleased. "Yuma. I meant REALLY kiss it. Emphasis on 'really'. Like you do with my mouth."   
  
"Why?"   
  
"Trust me. You'll see."   
  
He stared at Yuya as he did so confused about this strange request. Yuma saw no change in Yuya's face while the kiss lingered wondering just what his boyfriend was up to. Yuma pulled back and sighed. What now?   
  
Yuya moved the lower half of the same digit to his lips. "Now this part." Yuma did as told. "My knuckle." He kissed that. "Good. Now.." Yuya moved the point of his middle finger on his lips and told him to treat it as well.   
  
What Yuya didn't expect was for Yuma to gently hold his wrist for him letting his lips press against the tip eyes staring down at his now surprised face. Those same lips wrapped around the tip, Yuma's eyes never leaving Yuya's, a smile worming its way onto his face. "Yuma-" His lips lowered Yuma's smile widening as did Yuya's when it hit him.   
  
Lips moved faster treating each finger, each knuckle, the palm, everything and anything that Yuma could reach. Yuya giggled with glee. The kisses moved to his wrist swimming down his arm and eventually back up to a waiting mouth. Yuma wrapped his arms around Yuya's head feeling closer to Yuya than he ever thought possible. Their bodies burned for each other, the souls felt connected almost physically..   
  
"..Yuma." Yuya panted afterward. "Did you wanna treat my other arm?"   
  
Yuma shook his head. "Nah. I think I'm ready now." Yuya chuckled.   
  
Yuma softly kissed his chin, Yuya closing his eyes and relaxing as soft and tender kisses moved down his throat and straight to his chest. Yuya exhaled a moan. Whether or not Yuma knew it his bangs brushed against Yuya's skin lightly tickling the boy. He chuckled as his body was loved. Along the way down though Yuma spot the sight of Yuya's budded nipples sparking the boy's curiosity. Kisses stopped midway, Yuma rising up to stare at them curious if they served any purpose. Well, if Yuma's belly button was sensitive then maybe..   
  
Yuya gasped, a finger poked a bud causing him to look down. Yuma looked up. "Yuma.." Yuya breathed.   
  
"Ack! I'm sorry! I-I was just curious that's all! I mean, they're there and I don't know why and-"   
  
"Yuma." He said calmly. "It's ok. Go ahead and play with them. They're actually pretty sensitive."   
  
"Really?"   
  
"Yeah." Yuya grinned. "So are yours." A hand came down to caress Yuma's side causing the boy's breath to rise, but not as bad as when that same hand went to give one of Yuma's own nipples a slight pinch. Yuma cried out. "You like? Huh?" Yuya pinched again making Yuma moan. "Sounds like you do."   
  
"S-Stop it you! I'm supposed to be doing the work now!"   
  
"Then do it."   
  
Yuma did just that pinching that same nipple a little harder than Yuya treating his making a louder moan escape as well as Yuya throw his head backward. Through labored breath, he encouraged Yuma to keep going. Yuma did. Except that all Yuma did was continuously pinch the bud over and over in a rhythm causing Yuya to guide him to do more moves.   
  
A turned on Yuma asked Yuya, "You sure I'm not hurting you?"   
  
"No-no. It's good Yuma really good. Reeeallyyy.." He moaned greatly. Yuma smiled happy that his boyfriend was enjoying himself. Looking towards the other side however made him switch buds to play with. Yuya didn't let up with his excitement. "Don't stop. Please!" Yuma didn't. Except he felt curiosity hit him again causing him to lower his mouth toward the bud and- Cause Yuya to shout. Yuma pulled back obviously startled. "..Yuma!" Yuya moaned. "Please... Please don't stop! I-It feels too good!" Yuma listened kissing the nipple as well as moving his tongue against it. Good decision too.   
  
This continued on until Yuya had to urge him to stop treating his bud and continue downward. Yuma nods. He licks his chest kissing just where the heart thumped through moving downward toward the waiting belly. Yuma remembered how Yuya loved him moving softly around the hole then suckling with needy mouth and tongue... He copied the best he could listening out for every reaction Yuya produced along the way... Spitting a little lint out of his mouth first, Yuma pressed on loving the interior and outermost parts of Yuya's belly button. But Yuya didn't react as passionately as Yuma did. Did Yuma do something wrong? He couldn't have! He was sure he was doing it right! After continuing for another minute and seeing only little difference did Yuma stop and collapse his face with a plop.   
  
An exhale escaped. Yuya chuckled. Wait.. Yuma did it again. Same result. Yuma sat up seeing Yuya with a smile on his face. This gave him an idea... Before Yuya knew it he was laughing uncontrollably, Yuma having blown his breath into the belly area. He held onto him as he delivered blow after blow into the unsuspecting belly Yuya thrashing about as he laughed with each toot. "YUMA!!"   
  
"This is what you get Yuya!!"   
  
Yuya tried to reach over and tickle back but was no match for the ticklish feelings that made him fall backward and take it like a man. Then it finally stopped, the boys panting their exhaustion away, Yuma leaning his bangs down, Yuya combing fingers through sweaty hair. Yuma sat up looking over at Yuya crawling over to stare down at his beauty. Yuya's eyes opened staring up at his beauty face content and filled with love. Yuma leaned down and kissed him, the two teenagers wrapping arms around the other feeling ever so open and ready for more. Open and ready..   
  
They pulled apart breathing onto each others mouths, not ready to separate just yet.   
  
"Yuma." Yuya whispered.   
  
"Yes, Yuya?"   
  
"I.. I think I'm ready."   
  
"Ready? For what?"   
  
Yuya smiled. "Ready for completion."   
  
"Eh? Whaddaya mean?"   
  
Yuya steals a kiss.  "For our big finale."   
  
"You're not going for that performer's skit again are you?" Yuma asked with a hint of skepticism in his voice.   
  
Yuya couldn't help but laugh. "No! No Yuma! What I mean is," He lowers his voice staring into Yuma's eyes. "Lay on your back." It took Yuma a second to realize that it was a command getting off the boy, he himself feeling almost swept off his feet just from the seductive tone in Yuya's voice, to lay face up. Seconds later Yuya once again hovered over Yuma the boy noticing the air surrounding the dominating male. He was too swept off his feet.   
  
Fingers loosely held onto shoulders, Yuma breathed softly. "Yuya? Is this the making love part?" Yuya nods not taking his eyes off him. "Oh. What are you gonna do?"   
  
"Remember what I did with my hand? Well.." Yuya took one of Yuma's legs to wrap around his waist. "I'm gonna do the same thing. But in a different way." Yuma looked down at their position. Then looked up. "You ready?"   
  
Yuma got the hint. Fingers wrapped tighter on bare shoulders, breathing showing signs of excitement... A smile appeared. Yuma looked up at Yuya understanding well what Yuya intended on doing. He quivered with anticipation at the thought. They were really going to make love. He couldn't wait.

 

With a nod, he whispered his answer.

 

Yuya let out a laugh as his spirit felt such joy living out the reality of his fantasy. In one of the most intimate ways, they were going to express their love to each other further connecting their bond. Well, next to getting married. Heck, Yuya was in such a good mood at that moment that he could propose to Yuma then and there! Such love he felt for the boy! Opening his mouth Yuya caught himself before the words flew out.

 

Yuma looked at him wondering what he was thinking. “You ok?”

 

“Yeah-yeah. I'm fine. Fine.” He said. Yuma's face lit up softly. So did Yuya's. Leaning down Yuya flicked his nose against Yuma's seconds later leaning in for a final deep kiss. They watched each other as they were getting ready almost giggling with an excited nervousness. Yuya licked his lips, whispered a quick ‘love you’ to the other as he lowered himself onto the other-

 

Yuma cried out. Fingers squeezed muscle as he felt his body jolt. Through his excitement, Yuma managed to whisper out a quick ‘I love you too’. Yuya chuckled. He thrust in again making the other gasp and groan. At his pause, Yuya suddenly came up with an idea getting him to hold onto Yuma a little more as he breathed in..and thrust hard. Yuma cried out louder arching his back slightly. Yuya did it again with the same reaction. Doing this a few more times, Yuya bumped his dampening forehead onto Yuma's, two sets of eyes staring back high on lust. Their breathing shook of course but that nowhere near stopped their need. Yuya only had to adjust a tiny bit to get back into his plan of steady, hard thrusts.

 

Yuma NEVER experienced these feelings before! Not even from the most delicious food to the most heart-pounding duel. His body built up this kind of hot energy building from his loins and swimming throughout his being. He wanted to ask what was going on but also didn't want it to stop. After a couple minutes Yuya finally stopped letting the two catch their breaths. But something lurked in Yuma. A feeling. Something..internal. Besides the weird turn his breathing was taking Yuma pinpointed the feeling as something of a bodily necessity. A _need_. Yeah. That's what it was. He moved a hand to comb Yuya's hair noticing how sweaty his locks and skin were. He noticed he was pretty hot himself.

 

Fingers and a palm felt the same combing through the other, Yuya looking deep into Yuma's eyes and being able to tell that he highly enjoyed this. He heard Yuma say his name. “Yeah?” He asked.

 

“..Yuya. Don't stop. Please. I've never felt anything like this before. It's like I'm hungry. But..not hungry where..hungry is. You know?”

 

Yuya swallows. “Yeah. I know Yuma. I know.”

 

“Keep on going! Please! Yuya something inside me wants, no, _needs_ you to move! I can't help it! Please, Yuya! My body is-” He’s silenced with a passionate kiss. Yuma kissed back wrapping his arm around Yuya's back stopping only to notice the perspiration build up. Is this normal? Is any of this normal? Yuya said it was. Wait. Yuya did say that doing this would make him want to kiss him more and more. Yuma could never have imagined how right Yuya was.

 

Yuya stopped, his pants hot and heavy. Yuya kissed a corner of a mouth, a cheek, around the face, a nose, down a salty neck to a connected shoulder. Yuma felt soft pleasures from these kisses. But not the feeling he craved. He moaned his name. “Yuma..” A neck was licked, Yuma moaned. “Feels good. Doesn't it?”

 

“Yeah. Very.”

 

Yuya grinned. “Good.” Yuya moved towards the opposite side of Yuma's neck suckling the skin there while his fingers teased his body. Yuma's moans grew louder only encouraging Yuya to keep up the pace. But Yuma craved a different kind of substance and the hint wasn't realized until Yuma moved in such a way that they rubbed together. Yuya moaned loudly. “Yuma!”

 

“Heh. Got it now?”

 

Yuya paused allowing the answer to sink in. He grinned then chuckled a bit. “Yeah.”

 

“Then what are you waiting for?”

 

Yuya put a palm against Yuma's lower back grinning as he set them up for more of this erotic ride.

 

It was perfect. Weird yet perfect. As Yuya went on thrusting, Yuma began to understand more of why this is considered an experience only selected for a special someone. Besides the ever-growing heat building within him, Yuma felt something of an inner connection with Yuya. An almost recognizable connection. ...Zexal? Maybe. Except with WAY more sweat and heat!

 

“OH MY-” Yuya moaned, pausing to breathe, but being met with a sudden shiver. He heard Yuma groan in response. In taking his break, Yuya decided to check on Yuma. “Yuma,” Yuya swallowed. “How are you feeling? You ok?”

 

Yuma nods. “I'm ok Yuya. I'm ok. How are you?”

 

“Good. Real, real good.” He watched Yuma's response. It was a smile. “You enjoying it?”

 

Yuma got reminded of the need within him. “Yeah. Yeah, but Yuya?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“What...IS this buildup in me? It's very big...down there, but I'm feeling something moving inside the rest of me. And these feelings get bigger...the more you…” Yuma bashfully looked to the side.

 

“Yuma.” He couldn't help it. Yuma was so cute when he gets shy! But he is right though. Yuya really should explain what's happening. “It's a-” Yuma looked up. “It’s…” Yuya honestly hadn't thought much about it. But he promised Yuma he’d walk him through it and he wasn't about to go back on that promise! “I’m preparing your body for completion. For you to have an orgasm.”

 

“A what?”

 

“It's your body...responding in full to what I'm doing.” Yuya shook his head in frustration. “Look. That feeling you have building up inside? The endpoint is like… Imagine a ball. An energy ball. It's being fed energy and this energy is powerful enough to spread to every part of your being. When it reaches its limit, the ball will explode and release this sudden new energy that's so powerful it’ll be like a tidal wave of heat rushing through your veins! After it calms down, you’ll feel so relaxed that all you’ll wanna do is snuggle up in bed with the person that gave you that pleasure.”

 

Yuma stared with wide eyes trying to imagine a picture through Yuya's words. It sounded...truthful. Yuma thought to that ball of feeling now in his loins constantly nagging him to put more energy into it, more pleasure... “Yuya. That… It makes…” Staring up at Yuya's beautiful eyes made Yuma realize that no more words needed to be said. He kissed him wrapping his leg tighter around his body, Yuma trying to show through his passion for Yuya that he absolutely believed him. When Yuma finally pulled back, he made sure to let him know what he should do. “Yuya? Whatever you do, the next time you start moving against me, don't stop. Complete me. Finish the job!”

 

Yuya smiled just as wide as Yuma did. One hand took hold of another placing it to the side, squeezing it lovingly, the other lay next to a head of matted hair with fingers nearby to play with loose strands. Yuya sighed content with the situation. So did Yuma. Giving each other a nod, Yuma held onto Yuya as he began to move.

 

They were panting, looking into each others content faces, seeing each blink, each gasp, each reaction towards their pleasure. Whenever Yuya would get tired, Yuma would be right there to continue his work. This would make Yuya giggle, his Yuma being so eager… Understandable enough.

 

Thrust after thrust, their faces being so close, Yuya grins giving Yuma a sea of kisses on a nearby cheek. Yuma laughs. He retaliates by doing the same thing on Yuya's shoulder only this time moving up his neck. Yuya would laugh, they’d face each other again, then get back to work.

 

This continued on for minutes more until all they can think about, all they could focus on, is that burning need. At this point, they were close to the end. Yuya stops, his hot breath tickling Yuma's face feeling the other breath onto him, hearing his shakiness.

 

“Yuya… I'm almost there.”

 

Yuya could only smile. “Give me a minute. It's kinda a workout.”

 

Yuma smiled, but then frowned. He shouldn't let him be doing all the work… With this new determined train of mind, Yuma put on a dedicated face, lifted his other leg to wrap around his love's waist, and continued on what Yuya couldn't. Yuya moaned rather loudly into his ear. Yuma didn't mind. After a couple seconds, Yuma cared for nothing but finishing. The same went with Yuya.

 

Newfound vigour drew the boys closer putting up with all the sudden aches and cramps that came to doing things like this, all to reach that glorious end.

 

“Y-Yuya! That ball!”

 

“I know! I- *gasp* I'm feeling it, too!”

 

Their hands clasped tighter, foreheads rubbed together… Yuya moved to bury his face at the crook of Yuma's neck readying himself. He can feel it! So can-

 

“YUYA! I-I-”

 

“GONNA-”

 

The two wrapping themselves together finally let that energy loose. Thick, hot waves of feeling spread up their spines and moved through their limbs, their muscles contracting through the pleasure… Bodies that held each other in a loving yet passionate embrace felt their cries calm down, their muscles relaxing as the contracting eased.

 

Their hands loosened their grip.

 

Yuya took a moment to pant in Yuma's neck not wanting to move, not wanting to break away from this beautiful feeling of closeness. When he felt ready enough he moved his arm that went quickly to hold Yuma close right before their orgasm came out from behind to stay firm on the bed. He swallowed, rubbing a cheek affectionately onto the other's, and smiling to himself at his actions. Taking a last few breaths, his gave a single kiss on Yuma's cheek before finally sitting up to look down at his love to find-

 

A peaceful, sleeping Yuma.

 

Yuya couldn't believe it. “Yuma? Yuma-Kun? Are you there?” No answer. Just soft breaths and fluttering eyelashes. Yuya sighed. His love passed out. Yuya didn't expect this, but he assumed that it couldn't be helped.

 

Another cute but funny Yuma moment.

 

“Daaww! My Yuma-Kun…” Yuya said softly nuzzling his face gently against his. With a quick kiss and a shake of the head, that climax really did a number on him, Yuya gathered the sleeping boy into his arms and rolled them so he now had the XYZs duelist laying on top. Yuma's arms, legs, and face stayed wrapped around Yuya amazingly only to move a bit as his sleep-filled brain sensed the transfer. Yuma's moan brushed the nearby eardrum. Yuya closed his eyes and sighed happily.

 

He did it. He expressed his love toward Yuma. In the most intimate of ways, they shared something special that no one else could do. Tips of fingers caressed a damp scalp, Yuya recounting the moments in his mind wanting to relive those happy memories. Yuya really didn't mean to take it that far. It was just a lesson for Yuma to learn-

 

Who was he kidding? Yuya wanted to do this. A chuckle erose to confirm that fact.

 

Yuma wanted this too. He wanted to be with him, express himself through that passion that only those in love can feel. ...But then Yuma has the passion to want to do anything. Then again Yuya did tell him about this being an intimate experience between-

 

He just answered his own worries.

 

Yuya grinned, held the sleeping Yuma closer to him, then had that sudden thought that sometimes couples have. Could Yuya lay like this with Yuma for the rest of their lives? He didn't need to think. His heart knew the answer. With that confirmation, Yuya snuggled into Yuma and gradually fell asleep.

 

****************************************************

 

The doorknob moved. Turning slowly, it helped open the door allowing the hallway light to shine in. An exhausted Yoko looked inside. She saw the two teens in bed sleeping peacefully, one on top of the other. A rather strange position but nothing out of the ordinary. She knew those two were pretty close after all.

 

With a smile and nod, Yoko carefully closed the door allowing the boys to dream their fun-filled dreams.

 

***************************************************

 

A beam of light shone into the colorful bedroom illuminating the shapes and tones that surrounded the atmosphere. Birds came and went. Some chirping, some just flying on by… Kids ran across the way with their parents, cars came and went on the road…

 

It was sometime later when more light was visible in the morning sky when the first stirs of rousing were setting in. Yuya breathed softly, opening his eyes to the site of a lump on him. He blinked, seeing the sight of Yuma's darker toned skin mixed with his lighter body.

 

The memories returned.

 

Yuya smiled. He caressed Yuma's head relishing in the sounds of his soft breathing on his neck, his arms encasing his frame but not too tightly, having this angel to wake up to on this warm and sunny day… Being so happy and so in love with someone so beautiful… Yuya was blessed. He surely was.

 

The sweat dried up Yuya realized as he moved fingertips on Yuma's lower back remembering that they passed out like this, well, Yuya did, after their late night...session. He hoped he enjoyed it. It sounded like he did. Definitely. “Yuma-Kun…” He whispered.

 

Yuya was kind of jealous of Yuma's naivety. His way of jumping head first into anything and just taking it from there. Yuya was more cautious, to a fault, but it was for good reason. Yuma, however, was like more of an adventurer willing to jump into that pit of snakes knowing it could be fatal but going with the flow anyway because of that chance that you _could_ get out of it. He is simply amazing!

 

But that still made Yuya worry. He knows Yuma could take care of himself, but… What about those hard times? The times he gets over his head? Those times when someone bigger, stronger than him- Yuya sealed his eyes shut. He couldn't bare that thought. Biting his lip, Yuya breathed in deeply, exhaling slowly through his opened mouth. Doing this a few more times helped him calm down. Looking back at Yuma's frame he realized that he was holding onto him tightly.

 

...But then this is Yuma. Yuma Tsukumo. The boy who teamed up with an intergalactic being to save his world. The boy who fought tooth and nail to protect the physical manifestation of that being’s lost memories. The boy who made, lost, and fought friends over an intergalactic war that all began over the manipulations of a god. He went through all that. He struggled through that and won. Yuya almost wondered why he gets so worried about him.

 

Because there are still things that could hurt him.

 

But even with that, even knowing those things he jumps into could possibly damage him beyond repair, Yuma still does it. He still fights. His kattobingu. The strength to persevere with a heart that never gives up. Because he's got guts. He's got those who love him, who help him. Because he has Yuya. He’ll always have Yuya.

 

Tears fill Yuya's eyes and he wipes at them with the back of a hand. He moves his head to look at Yuma's peaceful face when he notices him move. Yuma moves his head, fingers curling into palms as his arms extend to stretch outwardly. They move back, a hand touching Yuya's bare shoulder making Yuma open his eyes. He sees Yuya's loving stare smile back. “Good morning, Sunshine.”

 

“Mm. Mornin’.” Yuma swallows feeling his mouth a bit dry. He smacks his lips. “What time is it?”

 

“Uhh… Morning.”

 

Yuma laughs. “Morning.” He lays there looking content. For a moment. “MORNING?!” He hurriedly moves off of Yuya until the force of his love's arm pulls him back.

 

“Yuma! Calm down! It's Sunday remember?!”

 

“Huh?!” He blinks. “Oh. Oh yeah.” He laughs nervously, scratching his cheek in the process.

 

Yuya sighs. “Yup. We have the whole day free.”

 

“Yup.” Yuma nods in agreement.

 

Yuya chuckles. Silly Yuma… Yuma. Yuya takes a hand to caress Yuma's outstretched arm thinking about what he would say next. Yuma, on the other hand, snuggles his face into Yuya's ear mumbling about being comfy. “Yuma?” Yuma hums in response. “Do you… Do you remember what happened? Last night?”

 

“Last…” The memories come in making Yuma blush. “Yeah. That's something I'll never forget. Why?”

 

“Well when we...had our...moment, you fell asleep.”

 

“I did?” Yuma paused. “Well, I remember this strong feeling. That ball of feeling you described opening within...and releasing this overwhelming energy. It was like… It was like being shot up into the sky. I could see the stars again. But not literally. Almost. Then I fell. And I think I entered another world. I felt so relaxed… Heh. I guess I did fall asleep.”

 

Yuya hummed. “You looked so peaceful.”

 

“Did you?”

 

“Not right away.”

 

“Oh.”

 

Yuya raked his fingers through Yuma's hair. “Soo… How did you think of it?”

 

“Hmm.” Yuma took a moment to think. Before the first words came out, he snuggled into the other, eyes closed and smile spread wide. “It was amazing. I'd never felt anything like it! I'd never _done_ anything like it! The energy! The closeness! It was like we were connecting! It was almost like we were forming Zexal! But…”

 

“Not really.”

 

“Yeah. It was wonderful!” Yuma sighed. “Mmm… My body feels nice. Snuggly.”

 

“Hmm. Mine, too.”

 

They lay like this letting minutes pass as the minute noises outside came and went, the sun warming up the two in bed… Yuya was happy. Fingers cupped into his duo colored strands making him smile wider. Yuma copied his movements, like a gentle massage making the boy grin. He shivered.

 

Yuma opened his eyes. “You cold?”

 

“Nah,” Yuya shook his head. “You just have soft touches that's all.”

 

“Hmm.”

 

A minute passed. “Hey, Yuma?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“You understand why I wanted to do that with you. Right?”

 

Yuma paused. Then sat up, staring down at the curious eyes below him. “Because you love me.”

 

“Yeah. I wanted to express my feelings towards you.”

 

“I get that. I get why you wanted to do it. It's between those in love that makes it special. That special connection. ...I'm glad you gave me that chance. Thank you.”

 

Yuya just smiled reaching out a hand to cup Yuma's cheek. The two looked at each other lovingly happy to have each other, this deep understanding of what making love is all about. They wound up kissing again as hand and arms drew each other close. They drew back.

 

“We should stop.”

 

“Before we start over again?”

 

A laugh erupted. “Yeah! Yes.” They kissed one last time. “Come on. Let's get some breakfast.”

 

Yuma scooted himself off Yuya, but when the two sat up- They stopped. Their faces scrunched up.

 

“Yuya?”

 

“Yeah. I know. Change of clothes.” Yuya got out of bed and walked awkwardly to a nearby dresser. Whipping out two pairs of boxers he threw one to Yuma and watched as he awkwardly got out of bed. Yuma cringed at this newfound feeling. He felt a little bit better when Yuya walked over, slipping a hand in his. They smiled together. “Come on. Let's go get cleaned up first.” Yuma nods.

 

Hand in hand they walk out of the bedroom. No matter what explorations and discoveries the two will uncover, they know that they always got each others backs. Through a passionate love that lovers understand to even the most shocking or uncomfortable situations, nothing is too much for them. Because that's what a bond is. It's understanding. It's connecting. It's hope. Hope that shines through when two become one.


End file.
